Failed Attempt
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Takes place a year after Zuko was banished. Ursa spots Iroh in an Earth Kingdom village with someone shockingly unfamiliar.


1**Ok, I'll let you guys decide whether or not this is AU, but anyway, this takes place one year after Zuko was banished. Ursa is hiding out in the Earth Kingdomn. She spots Zuko and Iroh and overhears a conversation between those two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. It belongs to Nickelodeon**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Two mangos, please."

Ursa was disguised as an Earth Kingdom peasant. Ursa moved from place to place, hoping no one would recognize her as a banished princess. She put two gold pieces on the counter.

"Have a good day." The merchant told Ursa.

Ursa thanked the merchant and headed to her apartment. She stopped when she saw two men step out of a shop. It was her ex-brother-in-law, Iroh. The boy next to him was somewhat familiar to Ursa. She hid behind two barrels close to the two men.

"All right, so the Avatar is nowhere near here." Iroh said. "There's still plenty of places to look, Prince Zuko."

Ursa gasped. The boy with the scar is Zuko- her son! But why is his face scarred like that?

"My father burned and banished me until I find the Avatar." Zuko vented. "I have to find him, Uncle! I_ have_ to!"

Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I know. You will find the Avatar. It's only a matter of time."

"I will find the Avatar." Zuko repeated to himself. "And when I do, I will show no mercy! That's who I am. I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Heir to the throne."

"Maybe that's not who you are, my nephew." Iroh said quietly. "Prince of the Fire Nation is _what_ you are, not _who_ you are."

Zuko paused. "I know who I am, Uncle. And that's son of Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne!"

Ursa's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe it. Her Zuko has changed for the worse since she left. Ursa left to protect him, not change him! Tears formed in the banished princess's eyes. Her protecting Zuko was for nothing, because he too was burned and banished. Ursa felt the burn scar on her back.

"Prince Zuko, why don't we take a break and shop for a while. You deserve it." Iroh suggested.

Zuko made a disgusted face. "No. But if you want to shop so badly, be back on the ship in one hour."

"Zuko..."

"One hour, Uncle." Zuko called over his shoulder.

Iroh sighed and watched Zuko turn a corner before turning around to see Ursa standing behind a barrel.

"Hello, Ursa." Iroh greeted.

"Hi."

They were quiet for a minute. "I take it you heard our conversation."

Ursa nodded. She sniffed. :"How...could I let this happen?" She was starting to sob. "I left so Zuko wouldn't have the same life I have."

"You did what you thought was best." Iroh comforted her. "I would have done the same thing. You didn't know this would happen."

Ursa shook her head slowly and wiped away here tears. "What happened to the little boy I raised?"

"I didn't return to the Fire nation until six months after you left." Iroh explained. "Zuko's heart was already a little...hardened. My assumption is, after you left, Zuko looked to his father for guidience and parenting. Ozai is corrupted...he might have corrupted Zuko as well."

Ursa's heart sank lower. What had she gotten herself into when she married Ozai?

"Why was Zuko banished?" Ursa asked, dreading the answer.

"He spoke out during a meeting. The war general wanted to sacrifice new recruits as bait. Zuko spoke out of turn against the general. Ozai was angry at Zuko's compassion for that battalion. He was challenged to an Agni Kai. Zuko refused to fight, and..." Iroh sighed. "The rest is history."

Ursa gasped. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks in sadness. "I...I failed."

Iroh's face filled with concern and sympathy. "You did not fail."

"Iroh, he's forgotten who he is! Okay? Zuko forgot he is a nice, caring, loving, compassionate boy I raised him to be!"

"I will help him remember." Iroh promised. "I know that deep down, that little boy is somewhere inside Zuko."

Ursa smiled and composed herself. "I know you will. Please...protect him for me. Let him know that the Fire Lord isn't all that's cracked up to be."

"I promise. I will do everything in my power to help Zuko find his way." Iroh assured Ursa.

Ursa took a deep breath and hugged Iroh. Ioh hugged back.

"You haven't failed, Ursa. You haven't failed until that boy destroys the world." Iroh said firmly.

"I know." Ursa said shakily. I...I'm not giving up hope that easily. But I still wish I'd taken Zuko with me when I was banished."

"I know the feeling." Iroh sympathized. "I wish I helped Lu Ten...but somehow, I'm glad I didn't. Otherwise, I'd have no idea what the Fire Nation has brought on to this world."

"I'm sorry about Lu Ten." Ursa responded. "And I'm sorry about...your father."

Iroh smiled weakly. "Ozai told me everything. He said Azulon didn't want to put such a heavy responsibility ayter losing Lu Ten."

Ursa stared in shock. That's what Ozai told him? "Um...Iroh, that's not what happened. Azulon didn't want to betray you, so he told Ozai to kill Zuko as punishment for asking him to revoke your birthright."

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I didn't think Ozai was telling the truth. So, my father thought I suffered enough. I'd suffer more if I lost Zuko, too."

Ursa smiled. "I appreciate that. You and Zuko are so close. I know you won't let this bond of yours die. Keep the faith."

"I will definitely do that." Iroh replied. "I better do some shopping now. I don't want Zuko to be suspicious."

"There's a tea set in the shop behind me on the left side of the store." Ursa suggested. "Buy it. And please don't tell Zuko of our conversation."

Iroh watched Ursa turn her heel and jog back to her apartment. Iroh complied to Ursa's request,.

A while later, Iroh returned to the ship.

"Finally." Zuko said. He turned to the crew. "Raise the anchors!"

Iroh stared at Zuko for a few minutes. Now that he thought of it, there was something in his nephew that reminded Iroh of Ursa. He smiled. Zuko turned.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Iroh lied. "I brought a new tea set. Zuko rolled his eyes. "The nice lady who helped me reminded me of your mother."

Zuko stiffened. "Just be ready for dinner, Uncle." He headed to his quarters.

Iroh smiled. So he did remember her. Maybe there's still hope after all. No matter how long it takes...he will never lose faith in Zuko.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, what do you think? Review, please!**


End file.
